Don't leave me
by Lil'pineapple
Summary: Tohru didn't realize just how much she loved Kyo until after graduation.Can she tell him she knows his secret before its too late. Oneshot, Kyoru, Tohru's POV


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Although I would enjoy owning Kyo and Haru. And Hatori. And Kureno. But poo, I don't. And a good thing too, cuz then the story would consist of just me and them. We would go on extravagant adventures. And instead of Fruit Basket, it would be called "Kelli's Basket" But I don't own it, and if I did it would ruin everything. So now I am going to stop rambling and get on with the story.

This is just something that popped into my head. Enjoy!

Don't leave me

Tohru's POV

I didn't realize how much I loved him until after graduation. That was when it all came tumbling over me like a tidal wave. Sure, I had decided that I loved him earlier that year, but now it was an unbearable love that was gnawing at my insides. I needed him to stay. I couldn't let him leave.

I knew that I should have told him long ago that I knew what would become of him after he graduated. The truth was, was that I was scared that he would be angry with me. That he would think I was getting in his business. But I waited too long to tell him I knew, because now it was too late.

After graduation, everyone was celebrating. I celebrated with Hana and Uo, but I couldn't help but think of what Kyo was thinking in his head. Was he thinking of his freedom withering away? Was he thinking of not being able to beat Yuki? Did he think he was a failure? Or was he thinking of me? But that was probably unlikely.

That night, Kyo went up to the roof, probably to spend his last night there. He had been quiet all day. Hadn't anyone noticed besides me? Did anyone else know about him being caged up? Or did they not care?

After Kyo went to the roof, I fled to my room, ignoring the confused looks of Yuki and Shigure. I immediately threw myself face first on my bed, breathing heavily. I had to tell him I knew. I had to say goodbye.

With that I ran out of my room and outside to the latter for the roof. Taking a deep breath, I started climbing. When I got to the top, I pulled myself up silently. That was when I saw him laying on his back, looking at the dark sky littered with stars. It was beautiful.

When he didn't notice me behind him, I decided to introduce my entrance.

"Kyo-kun" I said softly enough for him to hear me. He turned his orange head around to look at me, his eyes wide. I loved his orange hair. I was going to miss it too.

"Tohru…what are you doing up here? Aren't you cold?" He asked, his voice pretending to sound annoyed. I could see through the fake annoyance. His voice was dripping with sadness it seemed.

I took a step toward him, then another, and another, until I was standing right by him. The moment I saw him looking up at me, tears gathered up in my eyes.

"I came to tell you…that…I know," I whispered. Tears started falling down my cheeks, dripping off my chin. I sat down by him, waiting for his reaction, my tears still falling silently.

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked. He sounded confused. I knew he was pretending again. " Why are you crying?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about Kyo-kun," I told him softly, the tears quickening. "Tomorrow…you will be leaving".

Kyo's face paled. His eyes widened. He looked scared. "How?" He croaked out.

"Akito-san…. told me at the beach house. I wanted to tell you earlier that I knew…. but I was afraid…. that you'd think I was getting in your business, or that you would be angry" I replied. Kyo stared at me for what seemed like forever, but I really knew it was just a couple of minutes. When he didn't say anything, I couldn't take it anymore. My hands went to my face and I started sobbing.

"And…I don't want you to go, Kyo-kun! I don't want you to leave me! I don't care if it's selfish! I don't think I'll be able to live without you. You can't go now. You have to work at the dojo just like you wanted! You have to…. you have to…. stay with me! Because…. because…" I took my face out of my hands to look at his startled face. "Because…I LOVE YOU! I love you so much, Kyo-kun. I need you to stay…. and".

But I didn't finish. Kyo had shushed me with placing his mouth on mine.

My eyes widened. He was kissing me! My tears stopped, and my eyes closed as I gave in to the kiss, deepening it. Even though it was my first kiss and I didn't know what I was doing, I felt that I was doing it right. As he stopped the kiss to catch his breathe, (And let me catch mine) his face turned red. I felt mine blaze up as well. He let go of my hands (which he had grabbed when he kissed me) and looked into my eyes. I looked back as my fingers quickly touched my lips, amazed at what we had just done.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time" He finally managed to say. Kyo grabbed my hands again. "I…. love you too, Tohru" He whispered, and I saw his eyes gather with tears as mine did again. As I lifted my hand up to brush them away, he was trying to do the same to me. I smiled sadly as he chuckled, and we both wiped away each other's tears. Kyo sighed as he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Tohru, that my leaving is going to cause you so much pain. I would give anything in the world to stay here with you. I would even take a vow to let that damn rat beat me for the rest of my life, just to be with you".

He looked me in the eyes again. Oh, I love his eyes. They were so beautiful, even if they were red. I could get lost in them forever. He cupped my cheek with his hand and gave me a gentle kiss. When he withdrew, I blushed again. I didn't know Kyo could be so gentle and loving. I loved it.

"Thank you, Kyo-kun" I gave him a small smile as I took his hands and gave them a squeeze.

"What, for kissing you with my amazing kissing skills?" He asked as a smirk played on his lips. My blush deepened.

"Ah! No, I mean, that too, but also for telling me you loved me too?" I quickly told him as I stared at the ground.

"So you agree that I have good kissing skills?"

I looked up into his handsome face again, a smile on my lips too.

"Oh, Kyo-kun, you are excellent!"

I moved my face towards his for our third kiss as I captured his lips with mine. This kiss was more passionate, and longer than the other two. It seemed to last for an eternity before I withdrew and put my forehead to Kyo's, breathing heavily.

Kyo was surprised at first, but then he chuckled as he reached over to stroke my hair.

"I didn't think you could be so forceful, Tohru" He joked. "It was a good kiss though," He whispered.

I laughed, but then my eyes filled with tears again. Kyo continued to stroke my hair. "I wish I didn't have to leave you, Tohru. I wish it so badly." He told me, his voice soft and gentle as he looked into my eyes. (Was he trying to hypnotize me or something? He keeps looking into my eyes!) "Stay here with me tonight".

I nodded as we both laid down, our foreheads still touching as we scooted as close as we could without him transforming. We stared at each other for a while.

"I'm going to find a way to get you out" I said to break the silence. I had really been thinking about it for a long time, so I decided I might as well tell him. Kyo's eyes widened.

"But it's probably impossible"

My expression hardened. "Not if I break the curse!"

Kyo smiled. "Alright then. I'll be waiting". He kissed me again for a quick second. "But be careful of Akito. That bastard won't like you doing that."

"I don't care," I muttered as my eyes started to flutter shut. "I love you, Kyo-kun"

Kyo put his hand on my shoulder and nuzzled his face with mine. (Kind of like an Eskimo kiss) "I never thought that you would say, "I don't care" about anything, especially about being selfish." He scooted just a tad closer.

"I love you too. Now go to sleep, my Tohru"

I waited for Kyo's eyes to close before I let mine close at last. We fell asleep close to each other, under the stars. We weren't really saying goodbye to each other tomorrow morning. We were in each other's hearts.

The End

**AWWWWWW!**

**Just an idea that came as I put a new layout on my blog. The header on it said "Don't leave me now". **

**I don't know if this was too long for a one-shot. I don't care though. This has to be the best thing I've written in a long time, in my opinion. And it's my first Furuba fic too!**

**In this we see mostly Kyo's soft side. He even shed some tears. That was Kyo's first kiss with Tohru too. I don't think he's kissed anyone before. (Unless Kagura forced him too once with her or something) He was kidding about his kissing skills, but I guess Tohru thought he was good. **

**I might make a sequel about Tohru trying to break the curse and setting Kyo free. I might. Please review!**

**Oh yes, I know there is a ton of fics like this, but I dun care. I tried to make this a little different, being Tohru's POV and everything. **


End file.
